Life With the Sound Ninjas
by VampireKabuto
Summary: Sky is just your average, ordinary girl until the Sound ninjas appear in her bedroom. And how will she react to seeing her favorite anime character come to life? Do not own Naruto characters.
1. Chapt 1 Encounter

**Life with the Sound Ninja**

"Sky! I'm going to work. Be good while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few hours."

Sky grumbled in response to her mother's parting words. She was currently upstairs in her room, on her computer. The light from the monitor reflected on a pale face, energetic blue eyes, and brown hair cascading down past her shoulders. The light from the monitor shifted and her eyes narrowed in response to the change. "C'mon. Are you serious?!" Whatever was happening on the screen was clearly aggravating her. "I can't believe it! No wonder I hate his guts."

She got up from the computer, stretching her arms over her head with a small groan. "What to do?" she asked to no one in particular. At that moment, she heard a noise coming from down the stairs. 'That's odd. Mom just left.' Sky walked out onto the landing, craning her ears for any evidence to where the sound had come from. Only silence greets her, and the darkness seemed to grow and shift, reminding Sky of how late in the day it was. 'Guess I should check it out. Anyway, I'm thirsty.'

Each step seemed like a gunshot to her ears, shattering the silence. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she looked around her living room, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness. Sky was used to the darkness. It was her sanctuary. The living room was empty, no signs of the disturbance she had heard from her room. She took one step forward, and then another. 'So far, so good.' She continued to the kitchen without incident and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 'I must be getting paranoid.' Sky walked back out of the kitchen, thru the dining room and re-entered the living room. 'Time to get back to the world of anime and-' Her thought was cut short at the sound of voices. They were coming from her room!

Her breath caught in her throat. 'Someone's upstairs!' She started up the stairs, trying to be as silent as a mouse. Luckily for her, the stairs didn't give her away. As she got closer, the voices clarified, allowing her to listen in on the conversation. "Where the heck are we?" Sky thought she recognized the voice but she couldn't place it. "It seems we have landed in someone's bedroom." "Really? I wouldn't have guessed!" This voice, dripping with sarcasm, caused Sky to freeze on the last step, questioning her own sanity. 'I know that voice!' Her mind was racing with the possibilities, looking for a plausible explanation and finding none. She knew, without a doubt, that the voice belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

The doorway to her room was only a few feet away. How she longed to run over there to check that she wasn't dreaming. 'I can't believe that Sasu-gay Uchiha is in my room. He better not touch anything!' The next voice she heard sent shivers up her spine, and Sky knew that this was definitely not a dream. "Kabuto, would you be kind enough to escort our eavesdropper into our presence?" "Of course, Lord Orochimaru." Sky's blood froze as she realized too late that she had been discovered. She knew that if the men in her room where who she thought they were, she was in a whole lot of trouble.

Sky gasped in surprise when she was grabbed roughly by behind. She shifted, trying to catch a glimpse of her attacker's face, but he held her firm. She was forced to walk forward and into her room. Another gasp left her as she observed the scene in front of her. There on her bed, in all his glory, was Orochimaru, watching her intently as she entered the room. Sasuke was standing a few feet away, looking at her uninterestingly. Sky flinched as the door slammed shut behind her, her attacker had released her when they entered the room. She heard footsteps behind her, as her attacker crossed the room, coming into view. She tried to hide her sharp intake of breath. She was standing only a few feet away from Kabuto Yakushi and her only thought was, 'he's cuter than I imagined.' He saw her gaze and smirked as if he had read her thoughts. It was all she could not to look embarrassed.

"What is your name, child?" Orochimaru asked her. Sky summoned up her voice, with difficulty, and said, "My name is Sky." Her voice came out as a mere squeak. Orochimaru smiled, clearly enjoying the terror that he and his companions were invoking. "And where are we, Sky?" Knowing that the obvious response would be 'my bedroom', she opened her mouth to say such, but closed it when she realized that a smart remark could get her killed. Orochimaru looked at her, questioningly. "You're in America, the United States to be exact." She caught the puzzled look that passed between Orochimaru and Kabuto and added, "You're in a different world." "A different world?" It seemed that Sasuke had decided to join in on the conversation. As did Kabuto, for he added, "Do you know who we are?" "Yes." Another look passed, this time between all three of them. "Then you know how dangerous we are," he said in a voice that reminded Sky of a predator with the ability to sweet-talk its prey to the grave.

Noticing her terrified look, Orochimaru said, "Kabuto, stop scaring our host." "I was only stating the obvious, my Lord," Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. "You two are forgetting the obvious question." Everyone turned to look at the raven-haired youth who had spoken. "How did we get here?" " I doubt that she would know that, Sasuke," Kabuto coolly replied. "How do we know? Maybe she brought us here." Everyone turned back to look at Sky. 'This isn't going well.' And it was about to get more interesting. Sky's phone rang.

"But I'm still caged inside……… Somebody get me through this nightmare… I can't control myself"

'Aw shit,' Sky thought to herself as her phone started to blare music. The three Sound ninja turned to look at it. "What is that?" asked Sasuke. "My cell phone," she said, speeding over to it and hitting 'Ignore'. Nothing on earth could be more important than what was going on in her room. She glanced up, aware that everyone's eyes were upon her. "Um…sorry about that." "What is a cell phone for?" asked Kabuto. "It's a way of talking to people who are a long distance away. It's a little difficult to explain to someone who doesn't know anything about this world." They nodded in understanding. "Well, Sky, it seems that until we can return to our world, we shall have to live with you," said Orochimaru, ignoring the glare that Sasuke was giving him. Kabuto looked disapprovingly in the Uchiha's direction. 'You have got to be kidding me!' All that Sky said was "Lucky me." 'I just hope my mom doesn't find out.'

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapt 2 An Interesting Saturday

Ok. Here's chapter 2 of my story. Still trying to figure all this out. None of the Naruto character's belong to me. Heh except Kabuto, except that's in a different way. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sky rubbed the sleep from her eyes, mumbling. "What a weird dream." She opened her eyes fully and saw the three Sound Ninja standing over her from all sides. 'Oh crap!' she thought to herself, saying aloud, "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" They all shook their heads no, infuriating Sky even more. 'I know they have. They just enjoy annoying me.'

Sky got up from her bed, checked that the curtains and the door where closed, and turned to the three shinobi. "I'm changing now." Kabuto was looking at her with a slightly amused expression on his face. Orochimaru's expression was impossible to read. Sasuke just looked aggravated. "So get out." "Why, is that an order, Sky-chan?" asked Kabuto, noticing her blushing at the sudden formality. "It's rude to order around guests."

Sky bristled. 'What did I ever see in this guy?' Even with that thought, though, she was still feeling a little giddy that Kabuto had added '-chan' to the end of her name. "And guests are supposed to treat their hosts with the same amount of respect that they expect, and to do what they are asked so as not to be a burden to those who so graciously attend to them."

She heard Orochimaru chuckle softly. "This one has a sharp mouth and a slippery tongue. Not bad qualities." Sky glowed with the compliment. Then another thought hit her. "Mom!" "Your mother left early this morning," replied the Sannin. 'Early this morning!' She raced over to her clock. It read 9 o'clock. "Shit! I'm late for school." "School? Do you mean like the Academy?" Sasuke asked, apparently amused with the thought of a teenager still going to ninja school. "No, you idiot. School is different here. We go for years and years. Then when we reach eighteen we go to college." She gave up when she saw the confused expression on his face. Another thought ran across her mind and she resisted the urge to smack herself. It was Saturday!

"I thought you were in a hurry to get to school," said Kabuto, noticing that she had stopped her frantics. "There's no school on Saturday or Sunday," she replied. "So what will you do today?" asked Sasuke, clearly disliking the idea of spending a day with a girl who actually hates his guts. She ignored his apparent dislike, since she didn't care what he thought of her anyway. "I don't-"

"_But I'm still caged inside……"_

'Right on time,' Sky thought to herself. She went over to her phone, and saw that her friend Cameron was calling. She answered the phone. "Hey, Cameron. What's up?" "Rebecca, Andrew and I were planning on going to the movies. Can you come?" "Sure. What time?" "How about noon?" "I'll be there." She hung up the phone. "And where are you going?" asked Kabuto. "To the movies later. Right now, to the kitchen for breakfast."

She walked past the ninjas and headed down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, the three shinobi were already there waiting for her. 'Ninjas,' she thought bitterly. 'What a bunch of show-offs.' "You sure are slow," Sasuke said, looking amused. "And I hate you," Sky said as she pulled the cereal out of the cabinet. She heard Kabuto chuckle at her comeback. 'At least he thinks I'm funny.' She ate her cereal while listening to Orochimaru and Kabuto talk about how they came to her world and how they were going to leave. Needless to say, they had no ideas.

"Maybe you came through a portal," Sky offered, trying to contribute to the conversation. They stopped talking and looked at her. She did her best to hide the blush threatening to leap onto her face and said, "Portals are like magical gateways between worlds. I didn't think they existed, but…" she trailed off. "Portals, huh," said Kabuto, glancing at Orochimaru. "Do you remember what you were doing before you got here?" she asked the ninjas. "I was training the rude boy over there," Orochimaru said, ignoring the scowl Sasuke was giving him from the corner. "Kabuto?" "I was working on a project in my lab." Sky took a few moments to think over what she had learned. "If you did come through a portal, then maybe we can find it again." "And why should we trust you?" came a voice from the emo corner. "I know more about this world than you do. I'm your source of information. Now let's search for the portal."

After a couple hours of searching, Sky plopped down on the sofa in the living room. 'I'm burnt out.' She stifled a scream when the three Sound ninja appeared out of nowhere. Pulling herself together she asked, "Did you find anything?" "No, but we learned a lot about you," said Kabuto, grinning as he held up a black t-shirt that said 'Vampire' in bold red print across the front. "Hey! I didn't give you permission to go through my clothes!" "Permission?" he said, faking ignorance. 'Smartass.' Just then the doorbell rang. 'Now what?'

Sky went over to the door, making sure that the three shinobi couldn't be seen, and opened it. There on her doorstep were her friends Cameron, Rebecca, and Andrew. "You ready to go?" asked Rebecca. "Go where?" asked Sky, feeling stupid. "To the movies, duh," replied Cameron. "Oh right. The movies." 'Crap, I forgot.' "Give me one second." Well hurry up," said Andrew.

Sky hurried into the kitchen, where the ninjas of the Sound had escaped. She found them lounging near the table. "As much as I know I'll regret this, I'm going out with my friends and-""You don't expect us to let you go alone, do you?" Sasuke interrupted. 'Little brat!' "He's right," Orochimaru said, slightly amused. "Kabuto, follow her and her friends." "Of course, Lord Orochimaru." "B-but-""You better hurry up now," the silver-haired medic said, grinning. "Your friends are getting impatient." Before she could argue more she heard her friends calling and gave up. There was no point anyway.

During the movie, Sky found herself glancing around wondering where Kabuto was hiding. It seems that not even the glint of his glasses would give him away. By the time the movie ended, she realized she couldn't remember what half of it was about. She was walking home with her friends, wondering about how much of the movie she had spent worrying, when a voice in her ear pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

She stopped in her tracks, feeling his breath on the back of her neck. He was close enough behind her that she could feel the warmth of his body and she could smell his scent, the scent of the woods and forest, but not in the same way a hunter would smell after a hot day spent in the woods. This was something more, something foreign, something that left her wanting to bring him close and drink it in. How she longed to turn and throw her arms around-

"Sky! Hurry up! You're falling behind." Cameron's voice cut through the haze and the moment died. She could no longer feel his presence. She raced off to catch up to her friends, but her thoughts were elsewhere. For a small second, she thought she could hear faint laughter carried along the breeze.


	3. Chapt 3 Onyx Eyes

'Home at last!' Sky thought to herself as she entered the front door. "Mom! I'm home." "Okay. I'm heading off to work soon." "Okay." 'Jeez. Not even a welcome home.' She headed up the stairs, eager to come face to face with her "friends" from the Sound who would be waiting in her bedroom as they had been for a few weeks. She found Sasuke sitting at her computer, obviously trying to make sense of an online computer game.

"Where are Orochimaru and Kabuto?" she asked, noticing they weren't in the room. "Out looking for portals." Sky nodded in understanding. They had been searching for portals everyday since the Sound nins had landed in her room. She tossed her backpack in the corner and fell down onto her bed, grateful to be home. "Don't you have homework you could be doing?" Sasuke asked. Sky was still stressed out from school and decided to test her luck against the Uchiha's temper. "Don't you have a life? Oh wait! I know the answer to that one."

In a flash, she found herself pinned to the bed, Sharingan eyes inches from her own. "If you weren't so important I would kill you for your insolence," he said, his voice dangerously low. "Go ahead and kill me. You'll never get revenge on your brother then. You'll be stuck here forever." "You think I don't know that? That's the only reason you're still alive. But when we do find this portal, you won't be needed anymore." He released her and took his seat at the computer, as if the whole exchange hadn't happened.

Sky layed there a few moments longer, aware that she had narrowly escaped dying by the Uchiha's hands. 'And he wonders why I hate him.' She goes over to her bag and picks out the night's homework. As she lies out on the bed she thinks about the past few weeks. 'Ashley would be so jealous if she knew I was spending my nights with the Sound trio, especially Sasuke, though she can have him.' The words on the page started to blur and she found her eyelids growing heavy. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on her books.

Sky groaned as she lifted her head. 'Must have fallen asleep.' She looked around her room, noticing that Sasuke was no longer in the room. 'Good riddance.' She sat up and glanced at her clock. It was 10 o'clock. 'I must have been out cold.' She got up from the bed, making no attempt to finish the homework she had barely started. 'I'll work on it in the morning.' She put her books away and headed to the restroom to take a shower. The floorboards were cold underneath her feet and the house was as silent as the grave. 'I wonder where the guys are.' As she reached the end of the hallway, she noticed that the bathroom door was closed. 'I bet Sasuke went in there knowing I still need to take a shower.' "Hey Sasuke, open the door. You can hold it."

The door opened, freeing a cloud of steam that seemed to roll across the landing. And there standing in the doorway was Kabuto Yakushi, dripping wet, long hair cascading down past his shoulders, dressed only in a towel. For a moment, Sky forgot how to breathe. Kabuto leaned casually against the doorframe and said, "What's wrong, Sky? Never seen a guy in a towel before?" He smirked at her for she was unable to hide the blush that lit up her face. "Uhhhh…." She turned away in a flash and said, "Sorry. I was just going to take a shower."

She felt a hand on her shoulder as he leaned in close and pressed his body close to hers. 'Oh my God! Oh my God!' Her thoughts became jumbled and she wasn't sure on how to react. She heard him chuckle. "It seems my touch has a certain affect on you, Sky-chan." She felt his finger trail a path from the back of her wrist up her arm, slowly. She was only subconsciously aware of her heart pounding in her chest. The hand on her shoulder twisted her around and she found herself up against the wall, Kabuto's face only a few inches from hers. His being so close made a dozen sensations rush through her, and she found herself wishing this moment would never end.

"Your heart sure is loud, Sky-chan. I'm not sure it agrees with our actions. Or should I say, _my_ actions." At this he smirked, clearly enjoying the affect he was having on her. "Oh it agrees," she said, breathless. Another smirk. "Really?" he asked, looking highly amused. He reached out and traced her jaw line to her chin, teasingly. She closed her eyes, shivering in delight at his touch.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru's voice came from the end of the hall. Sky found herself cursing the Snake Sannin for his bad timing. Kabuto backed away, the smile never fading from his lips. "It seems we will have to continue this some other time." With that said, he turned away and went to find his master. Sky stood there on the landing, trying her best to catch her breath. Her thoughts were jumbled, trying to organize themselves. When she felt she had recovered and that she no longer felt her legs were made of Jell-O, she turned and walked back to her room.

When she got there, she collapsed on her bed. 'Not sure I can sleep after that.' Somehow she was able to calm her mind and she drifted off into the deep reaches of sleep. It was no surprise that her dreams that night centered around onyx eyes.


	4. Chapt 4 Training

Yay! New chapter! It might be a while until my next chapter comes out because I have to be in the right mood to write it. But I promise it will be worth the wait.

* * *

Sky trudged down to the kitchen in a dream-like state. 'Did yesterday really happen?' She opened the fridge and looked inside, her mind so busy she didn't notice the Sound ninja appear behind her until she turned around and almost screamed. "Jumpy thing, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, the smallest hint of satisfaction appearing on his face. "Annoying thing, aren't you?" she shot back.

Orochimaru and Kabuto both chuckled as Sasuke's face hardened back into the emotionless shield she knew so well. Sky traveled over to the table with her breakfast, trying her best not to look at Kabuto for fear of a response to last nights actions. Of course, he wouldn't let her get away with it.

"Sky-chan." She hears his voice and despite her best efforts to resist, raised her head up to look at him. There, she felt locked in his calculating gaze. "You seem preoccupied today. Is anything wrong?" he asked, reaching out from across the table to place the back of his hand over her forehead. Though his hand was cool, she immediately felt a rush of heat rise to her face and she found herself stuttering, "N-no, I'm f-fine."

Kabuto leaned back casually, a knowing smile lighting up his features. 'No one can know that much.' Orochimaru had an eyebrow raised but did not question the medic. Sasuke had already left the room, not that Sky was complaining. After a moment of silence that seemed to her like a millennia, Kabuto turned to Orochimaru. "Should we tell her about our decision?" 'What decision?' Sky thought, as she composed herself. "Very well." The snake master turned towards her. "We have decided to train you in the ways of the shinobi."

For a moment, all Sky could do was sit there, shocked. "M-me? A ninja?" "That's right. We can't have you pulling us down, now can we?" Kabuto asked, nonchalantly. She slumped back in her seat and thought about the offer. 'To be a ninja has always been an awesome dream of mine. Never thought it would come true. But I also want to be a medic. Would they teach me that if I asked?'

She thought for a little while longer and finally got the courage to ask, "Could you teach me to be a medic too?" Kabuto looked a little surprised at the idea but recovered quickly. "I don't see why not. You wouldn't mind another medic would you, Lord Orochimaru?" "On the contrary, it would prove to be very useful," Orochimaru replied. Sky felt her spirits soar. 'Finally! I've always pictured this moment.' "So when can I start?"

* * *

Sky felt as if she was about to drop. She cursed herself for asking that infernal question, because as soon as she had she was whisked away out of the house and to an empty clearing in the woods not far from her house. There, Orochimaru and Kabuto took turns reciting the basics of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu along with specific shinobi guidelines that sent her head spinning.

Afterward, Orochimaru had used what looked like a type of special seal on her. She had blacked out for an hour, according to Kabuto, and they had continued the lesson when she came around by teaching her the basic jutsus known by Academy students. They had finally allowed her to take a break when they were satisfied that she could demonstrate them all with relative ease.

"Now we only need to figure out your chakra element," said Kabuto, deep in thought. "No need," Orochimaru said. "She's a lightening style user." Sky's head shot up from where she had been bent over, panting. 'Lightening style!' Lightening had always been her preferred choice of elements. 'It's like I'm living my own dream life.' Kabuto glanced over to where she was sitting with a slight grin. 'What is he-' She cut herself short when he came racing over faster than she could imagine.

She jumped up and tried to dodge out of the way but only got a few feet away before she was knocked to the ground, face up. She opened her eyes to see Kabuto leaning over her, his knees on either side of her legs with his hands holding down her own, a smug smile on his face. "Poor Sky-chan," he said, lightly. "You're so easy to pin down. It's like you're not even trying," he added with a knowing smile.

She blushed, and cursed herself when her thoughts returned to the previous night. He grinned even harder at hearing her hearts familiar dance and would have probably continued torturing her more if Orochimaru hadn't chose that moment to interrupt, for which she was, for once, grateful.

"Kabuto, let her go." Her gratitude was swept away when he added "You can mate later." This time hers wasn't the only face that lit up. "L-lord Orochimaru, I-" "Do you think I'm blind, Kabuto? I know all about your little fiasco last night." He paused for a moment, then added, " You should choose your timing better, my boy." Sky felt the weight shift off her as Kabuto stood up. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, pushing up his glasses.

He turned to her and held out a hand. Against her better judgment, she allowed herself to be pulled up by him. After that, they continued practicing for a couple hours. When they arrived back at her house, she collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from the days' activities. Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking about her progress when Sasuke appeared. "I think I've found a portal."

At this single statement the room went as silent as the grave. "Where?" asked Orochimaru, disbelief etching itself onto his features. "In the park that's only a few blocks from here." Orochimaru's frown deepened. "We should go check it out," he said. Sasuke disappeared, followed closely by Orochimaru. Sky protested, but lost, to Kabuto grabbing her around the waist and soon she found herself in the middle of the park.

A few yards away, in the middle of the clearing was a swirling vortex in the shape of an oval. It was suspended in mid-air and seemed to shift different shades of blue. A strange tingling sensation seemed to radiate from the portal and her ears echoed with a faint humming sound. A sound that she knew could only be something other-worldly.

Sky didn't know how long she stood there, staring in wonder. Eventually, she was shaken out of her reverie when Orochimaru stepped forward towards the portal. In a second, his look of deep concentration changed to a look of urgency as he cried out, "The portal is closing! Hurry!" Sasuke took off towards the portal, but even he wasn't fast enough.

The portal closed, much to the chagrin of the three Sound ninja. For a moment, Sky thought she even saw a look of dismay pass on Sasuke's face, but a second later his face returned passive. She jumped in surprise when he punched a nearby tree with as much force as he could muster, leaving a gaping hole in the wood. He turned and disappeared without a word.

A part of her was sad that the Sound ninjas could not return to their world, while another part of her rejoiced. She felt at home when they were around, felt as if she fit in among them, an outcast among outcasts. She didn't want them to leave for fear of being alone again. She had friends, but they didn't truly understand her, not like these three did. They were her escape from the world around them. Plus the whole mess with Kabuto.

"Well……let's head back," Orochimaru said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. They appeared back in her bedroom, and Sky's thoughts turned back to their first encounter here. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked noticing that the raven-haired youth hadn't returned with them. "Probably off brooding," answered Kabuto, casually.

"Come Kabuto. We need to discuss this." "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Sky had never seen such a serious look on Kabuto's face before. She watched as they left the room. After they had disappeared down the hall, Sky closed the door behind them and found herself collapsing on the bed, yet again. She thought about all that had happened to her and she was still pondering the day's events when she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapt 5 Physical Examination

Wow.....I can't believe I wrote this......It's amazing :) This chapter is definately my favorite, even more so than Onyx Eyes. I won't lie, this piece has some suggestive themes. But you guys are all mature enough.....I hope. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Sky was irritated. Ever since that day when they had lost the portal, the Sound nin had been increasingly stubborn. Sasuke would disappear for days without notice leaving Orochimaru to gripe and complain about how his next "vessel" was going to escape him. Kabuto had been very busy as of late and no time had aroused to which they could have a few moments alone.

Kabuto. The name itself sent a dozen sensations ricocheting through her body. She still wasn't sure what to think every time she saw him, every time he turned to her with that smile that seemed to undo her insides. Sky hoped, with time, that she could subdue her confusion.

'Stupid hormones,' she thought as she sat eating a lunch that consisted of a pb and j sandwich and some chips. She was battered and bruised from her morning training session, which, to her relief, had ended earlier when a sleep-deprived Uchiha had wandered into the clearing causing a stir-up (mostly made by Orochimaru). Now she was sitting at the kitchen table ruminating about Kabuto and her feelings toward him.

'What if this is all just a ruse, that Orochimaru told him to try and get close to me?' Her brows furrowed as she thought about this assumption. Then a disturbing thought came to the surface. 'Do I care if it is?' Suddenly she felt guilty, and she set her sandwich down, no longer hungry.

She heard footsteps coming her way. They were light and quick, which she was able to tell thanks to her ninja training. 'It's Kabuto,' she thought trying to ignore the "feelings" that came with this realization. Sky could tell it was him because of his step style. Sasuke's were agile but harsh, as if his mood reflected in his feet. Orochimaru's footsteps were silent and poised, as if he walked on the tips of his toes.

Kabuto's footsteps were different. They were careful, calculating, like the medic himself. He had a surprisingly long stride, but never seemed to wear down. 'I wonder what he wants.' She turned her full attention toward the door and was rewarded with the sight of a silver-haired head turning the corner.

He smiled, as if they shared a secret known only to them. She blushed against her best efforts, knowing that it only encouraged him. "Sky-chan," he said in that velvet-smooth voice he had. Sky felt her insides melt. "I was wondering if you would assist me." She opened her mouth, after spending a second to find her voice, and asked, "What do you need help with?" He smirked and motioned for her to follow him. Perplexed, she got up from the table and left the kitchen with him.

Sky walked behind him as they walked through the living room and headed up the stairs. 'I wonder what he wants from me.' They walked down the hallway and headed towards her bedroom. 'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.' When they reached her bedroom, Kabuto opened the door and gestured for her to enter. 'As if I need permission to enter my own room.' She glanced at him, then walked inside. The blankets had been stripped off the bed, leaving nothing but the sheet and pillows. Her desk had been cleared off and moved next to the bed with a small manila file and a pencil stationed on the desk.

"Have a seat," Kabuto said, sitting on a chair that was stationed next to the desk. Since she saw no other available option, Sky chose to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've brought you here because I need some information for a personal file I've put together on you. More medical than personal," he added as he saw her look of unease. He smiled and his gaze wandered to the desk where the file sat. She looked over and saw her name written in smooth but hastily written script.

He rolled his chair over to the desk and opened the file, looking over the contents. "Consider this a physical examination." He reached into the desk drawer and brought out a stethoscope. "Just relax. I won't hurt you," he told her as he reached behind her to her back with the stethoscope and asked her to breathe slowly for him. He continued by checking her blood pressure, height and weight, etc. Every once in a while, he would pause and record data in his file.

'This isn't so bad.' Sky found herself relaxing as the examination went on. "Now," he said after some time had passed, "I need to check your leg muscles for any sign of strain or stress." He rolled the chair over to the foot of the bed. He carefully took one of her legs and began massaging her thigh in the appropriate areas. Sky felt the familiar heat rise to her face. 'I picked the wrong day to wear shorts.'

His fingers were soft and cool against her skin and he held her leg gently as if he was scared of breaking her. She shivered, which Kabuto instantly noticed. "Are you cold, Sky-chan?" he asked, with that familiar smile. "On the contrary," she said, trying to grasp her voice, and her breath, "I'm burnin' up." His grin grew and she had a moment of déjà vu. Except this time, she had a feeling that there would be no interruptions.

He leaned forward in his chair and captured her lips in a kiss that sent her head doing somersaults. She had forgotten how to breathe, or more accurately he had stolen her breath away in that single act. Her room faded away into nothing and she doubted that even if Orochimaru had barged in, it would not have deterred Kabuto from his current occupation. All that mattered was what was happening here and now and the feeling was making her feel giddy.

She barely noticed when her head hit the bed as he guided her back to the mattress, so preoccupied she was with trying to suppress that side of her that had been caged up her whole life. The kisses grew deeper and more intense, her mind had long since gone numb from the electric shocks that coursed through her system with each brush of his lips on hers. She grew accustom to the lack of air as he seemed to breathe for her.

Her arms reached up on their own and she wove her fingers through his hair, desperate for something to cling to, desperate for something to keep her from driving over the edge. He hitched up one of her legs and continued his earlier examination with delicate fingers that trailed patterns up and down her thighs. His movements were careful and precise, as if this was normal, and he wasn't hesitant, preferring instead to judge her reactions to his movements. Needless to say, he was satisfied with the results.

At this point she couldn't stop the sigh that escaped through her lips, which was cut off by his lips on hers. His fingers had finished their work on her legs and she could feel as his hands traveled higher up her legs than they had before. She moaned loudly, her body moving to greet his hand, and felt Kabuto smirk against her neck where he had been brushing his lips softly.

His breath was cool against her neck and he started to nibble on her ear gently, leaving her struggling to suppress the sounds that threatened to escape her. Her other leg had long since joined the first on the opposite side of his waist, while her fingers had left his hair and were now down by her sides, clenching the sheets in her fists. She felt as if she might burst and figured that there was no reason to wait any longer.

Sky surprised Kabuto by being the first to give in to her impulses, reaching out and grabbing the waistline of his pants. He chuckled and grabbed both of her hands, and was rewarded by a look of disappointment on her face. "Now, now. Are you absolutely sure that you want to lose your virginity to a guy like me?" She glanced at him in surprise. "How did you-" "Oh come now, Sky. It was frighteningly obvious."

He gave her his signature grin, and as if to prove his point, moved his hand in between her legs and started to massage her softly. She gave another moan as her body bucked under him, and she looked at him, blushing, startled at her own reaction. Her reaction hadn't surprised him in the least. He looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hallway when he noticed that the door to Sky's bedroom was closed. 'Strange, she usually never shuts her door except in the morning or when she's going to bed.' Now Sasuke knew that Sky hated him with a passion and that he couldn't care less what she thought. She was just another pawn in Orochimaru's game. But he somehow couldn't pass up the closed door in the hallway and the curiosity it brought to the surface. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening for any sounds from inside.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Author's Comments (again): I swear I can never stop laughing everytime I read that last line. Pure genius. XD


	6. Chapt 6 Mac and Cheese

Sorry for the disappointed reader's who wanted a lemon.

But this chapter is funny and the chapter after that is even better than the last. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"I can't do it."

"Don't give up on me now."

"Arghhh!"

Sasuke collapsed on the floor after trying unsuccessfully to open the pantry door for the hundredth time. The door had a tendency to become stuck in the frame and sometimes it was nearly impossible to open. "Tell me why we need to get in here so badly again." "Because that's where the food is, genius," Sky replied, already in a bad mood for having to ask Sasuke for help.

Sasuke got to his feet and glared at her, "Well good luck getting food because I'm not about to help someone who stands there glaring at me the whole time." "As if you can say anything! You're the Prince of Glares." Another glare. "See you're doing it again. If you aren't careful your face will stick that way. Too late." Sasuke's eyes rolled to the heavens.

"You know what, I'll find my own food," she said, turning around with her arms crossed in front of her. He adapted a similar manner in the opposite direction. "Fine. See if I care." Unfortunately, their stomachs chose that moment to reveal how hungry they both actually were. Sky got a sheepish look on her face while Sasuke turned a light shade of scarlet. He quickly regained his usual posture and, without turning around, said, "If either of us is going to eat, maybe we should acquire food in a similar manner.

Sky looked puzzled for a moment, then understanding dawned on her and she couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across her face. Sasuke looked back, only to find that this girl was openly mocking him. He cursed under his breath as he turned his head to the side, as if denying anything she would say. "Are you suggesting that we work together?" It wasn't hard to distinguish the scorn in her voice. "That's it," he said, facing her, "I'm going to make my own dinner."

To Sky's amusement, he walked over to the cupboards and began fumbling through the drawers. 'He has no idea what he's looking for.' She watched him fumble around for some time, enjoying how he seemed to get more frustrated as every second went by, before finally going over to him and shutting the recent drawer he had opened. He turned on her, about a second away from frying her with a Chidori, and she held up her hands in the universal gesture for peace.

"What is it that you want to make?"

"…………."

"You don't even know what you want, do you?"

"Yes……….no."

She sighed and thought about what she could make, which wasn't much. "Hmmm…..I guess I could make some macaroni and cheese." "What in the world is macaroni? It sounds like a disease." "It's not a disease. It's a type of food."

Sky reached over and took a box of macaroni and cheese from the cupboard. She suddenly found herself saying the line from the commercials "It's the cheesiest!" and looked up to see Sasuke looking at her like she was on drugs. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and walked over to the stove, grabbing ingredients as she went. She filled a pot with water and put it on the stove after turning on the burner.

Sasuke watched her the entire time, following behind her like a lost puppy. Sky could feel him looking over her shoulder and gave him a look that would make Hitler piss his pants. Unfortunately, Uchiha's are impervious to such looks. "What is that for?" he asked, pointing. "That's a measuring cup I use to measure how much milk I need." "Oh……the water is bubbling, you know."

'Crud!' She ran over to the stove where the water had been boiling for some time. "Why didn't you tell me it was boiling?" "You didn't ask. She threw him another glare as she continued to fix the macaroni. She poured the contents of the box into the pot. "That is macaroni."

Sasuke looked at the bubbling pot of macaroni and said "You want me to eat that. It looks like Naruto's disgusting ramen noodles." "Ramen is amazing. You have no taste. Besides, don't you want to feel closer to him. I mean, you were both such good 'friends.'"

Sasuke had had enough. He grabbed her arm, and twirled her around so that she was up against the fridge. "I'm sick of your comments." "Really? And I thought we were having so much fun." At this he suddenly smiled, a smile that was anything but happy. To her it looked sadistic. "In my opinion, you had enough fun last night."

"What?" Sky felt the color drain from her face. Sasuke turned around, enjoying the control he had over the situation. "I heard you two. It was hard not to. Funny, I've never heard you be so loud before. Then again, you have a big mouth so it's to be expected. How many times did you scream his name again?"

Sky's hands were clenched in fists as her hatred boiled over. "That's none of your business, emo-boy." Sasuke's smirk drifted off his face. He whirled around. "What did you call me?" "You heard me, emo-boy."

"Dog-breath"

"Chicken-ass"

"Kabuto's bitch"

Gasp! "That's it!"

Before Sasuke had time to do anything in defense, Sky had launched herself at him. If anyone had looked into the kitchen, they would see two teenagers, one wearing odd clothes, grappling and shouting insults on the floor. The macaroni was long forgotten, burning on the stove.

The door to the kitchen opened and Kabuto walked in, whistling to himself. He stepped over the two kids, who didn't even acknowledge his presence, and walked over to the stove. He turned off the stove and threw out the burnt macaroni. He grabbed a skillet and started to make some grilled cheese sandwiches.

The grappling on the floor had ceased once the two teens had noticed the medic and both were now watching him intently. They watched as he flipped over the sandwiches and grabbed a plate for himself. When the sandwiches were done, he took one off the skillet, placed it on his plate, and walked out of the kitchen, two sets of eyes watching him the entire time.

Everything was silent in the kitchen.

"Kabuto knows how to cook?" Sky asked puzzled.

"And he's kept it to himself this whole time. Bastard."

Another moment of silence.

"He's left us with a problem," she said.

"What?"

"There's only one sandwich left."


	7. Chapt 7 Relieving Tension

"Kabuto!!" The medic sighed as he heard his name called for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He got up from the desk and walked out into the hallway, making his way to the room where the Snake Sannin was currently occupying. 'I don't understand how we aren't even in our world but I'm still left being the babysitter.'

To say that Kabuto was stressed was an understatement. He was fed up with his master needing him for every little thing and he was tired of the Uchiha who always seemed to take out his frustration and anger on him frequently. The only silver lining in his life right now seemed to be Sky.

He found her in his thoughts constantly. This scared him. He was unused to this feeling. Lust he knew, but love. He had always told himself that he couldn't form attachments with others. And it hadn't been a problem until now. It was how he had survived all this time. To think that a mere girl could come along and crumble his defenses would have been a joke some time ago. But that was exactly what Sky had done.

He could picture her now. Her bright blue eyes, always containing that playful fire. The way her face seemed to look when she was happy or surprised. Or even angry. He'd never tell her to her face that she looked cute when she was angry. He was smarter than that.

His thoughts started to wander back to that night, the night she had said yes and the sensations had reached its peak. He pushed those thoughts away as he opened the door to Orochimaru's room. It wouldn't do for his master to see him slacking. He stepped inside to see Orochimaru in the bed, peering intently at the map on his lap.

"Kabuto, there you are." "You called for me, my lord?" "Yes," Orochimaru gestured for Kabuto to walk over to him. Kabuto raised an eyebrow questioningly, but did as he was told. Orochimaru waved a hand at the map. "I've been looking over the areas where the portals have been appearing and I noticed a pattern here at-"

At this point, Orochimaru erupted into a small fit of coughs that ended with a small sniff of his reddened nose. Kabuto sighed and said, "You have a small fever. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Orochimaru gave a dark laugh. "No rest for the wicked. Wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?"

Kabuto rose from the bedside and walked toward the door. When he was a few feet away he turned back and added, "I'm going to get you something for your cold. Be sure to stay in bed while I'm away." He turned on his heel and left the room, followed by Orochimaru's sarcastic response of "Yes, Mom."

When he returned to his room, he collapsed onto his swivel chair, his arms on the armrests. He was thinking about everything he still had to do and turned his chair around to face the desk, glancing at the arrangement of files cluttered on top of it. He was so deep in thought that he almost mistook he door opening behind him as a figment of his stressed out mind.

Light footsteps on hardwood floor alerted him to the only person it could be. He smiled as she came up behind him, his first smile of the day. "And what brings you here, Sky-chan?" He heard the footsteps stop behind him and felt her breath on his neck as she leaned on close. Her hands were on his shoulders, giving him a slight massage in am attempt to relax the muscles that were a clear sign of his stress.

"I heard you were having a rough day and I was hoping I could help," came her soft reply. "Depends on your definition of the word help," he said with a grin. He found his chair swung around toward the door, and saw Sky dressed only in a bathrobe, her face a few inches from his own.

"Orochimaru will be wanting his medicine soon," he said, both of them knowing that at the moment he couldn't care less. "Actually, I slipped him some sleeping pills in his soup so he shouldn't be bothering us anytime soon," she said, grinning at him as she went over and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"You devious woman," he said, looking at her in an expression that wasn't hard to comprehend. He wanted her, and she wanted him. It was a simple equation. She walked over to where he sat, fumbling with the knot on her robe.

Kabuto ached with anticipation, and was confused (and maybe a little disappointed) when she stopped her fumbling and instead removed her arms from the sleeves of the robe, letting it fall away, revealing her bra but nothing past her waist. Then it dawned on him. 'She's teasing me.' The realization made him smile with amusement. 'This could be fun.'

She walked over slowly, like a panther stalking its prey, but he could see the hint of hesitation in her eyes. 'She wants to tease me, to be in control, but at the same time she can't resist that feeling she gets when I'm the one seducing her. She can't resist that feeling of hopelessness, of being powerless to me and anything I do.'

When she reached the chair, she surprised him by climbing into the chair and towering slightly over him. Her arms were holding down his own, and she wasn't hesitant as she situated herself in perfect alignment to the slight bulge in his pants. He shivered slightly, and the smallest hint of a sigh slipped past his defenses. She placed her hands on his chest, while she brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

He brought his hands up to caress her back as she leaned in close. In an attempt to tease her back, he shifted upward in his seat and was rewarded with a small gasp. Her arms had now wrapped around his neck and there was no longer any space between them. She was losing the battle, slowly losing control over her actions and her attempt to seduce him.

She was giving in and she knew it. In a desperate attempt of dominance, she disentangled her arms from his neck, one of them grabbing hold of his shoulder, the other reaching down to his pants where she grabbed his length. He gave a low moan as he shifted in his chair at her touch to his sensitive area.

Her lips quivered in a smile when she realized the control she had over him at the moment. A part of him was tempted to give in, to let her have her fun. Another part of him told him that there was no way he was going to lose this particular battle. As a little experiment, he shifted upward in his seat again, this time a little more than before.

Her reaction was a low moan that she failed to restrain and she lowered her head on his shoulder, her hands clenching in response. He just barely suppressed a moan himself as she tightened her grip on him, and he was in danger of losing control. But he held dominance and was determined to show it.

He took the arm that had been caressing her back and brought it up around to the front, taking it underneath her bra cup. She gave another gasp, this one rather loud, as he started to massage her breast gently.

With her currently distracted, he released her grip on him, bringing his other arm around where he started to reach up under her robe, slowly brushing his fingertips against her skin as he went, as he came up to her underwear. He knew that she was no longer fighting him and that she was just waiting for a release. He slowly began removing the last article of clothing, the only boundary between him and-

"Sky! I'm home." Sky's head shot up from Kabuto's shoulder and turned towards the door. "Oh no! My mom's home." She quickly got off of Kabuto, him helping her to redress while her mother started up the stairs. When her mother was only a few feet from the door, Sky ran to the edge of the bed, sitting far from Kabuto so as not to raise suspicion. She just hoped she wasn't as flushed as she felt.

Her mother opened the door and saw them sitting in a casual manner. "Have you been enjoying some quality time with our house guests, Sky? You had better not be bothering them." "No need to worry. She isn't bothering me," Kabuto replied with a genuine smile. This seemed to erase all of her suspicions as she smiled back at him. "What exactly have you two been doing?" Kabuto and Sky shared a look before he answered her.

"Just…..relieving some tension."

* * *

Man I love that last line. I have to give credit to my friend for coming up with that.

Anyway, my next chapter will be a little sad, and short. But hopefully the one after that will make up for it....if I ever get it done. :)

Hope you enjoyed.

Kabuto: I know I did.

Me: You would say that.


	8. Chapt 8 Sorrow

Sorry for this really short chapter but I believe there's a lot in it so hopefully that will make up for its length. Enjoy and I should have my next chapter up in a couple of days.....and its finally here. What you've been waiting for. LEMON ALERT- next chapter!

* * *

This was it. 'I can't believe this is goodbye.' A single tear rolled down Sky's face only to be swept away by the wind. She buried her face in Kabuto's shoulder. He glanced back at her, his expression solemn. He hated to see her like this but knew there was no escaping it.

They were traveling to the clearing where she was always training her newly found ninja powers. The Sound ninja had gotten a hit that a portal was supposed to appear this night in that particular clearing. The three shinobi were going home.

'And I'll be left behind with nothing but memories.' Sky was devastated when she found out. For a second, she had a fleeting hope that maybe it was someone's idea of a practical joke. But the look of pure sadness Kabuto gave her tore her heart in two. She knew it was for real.

The ninja had spent the day packing up while Sky had escaped to her room, curling up in a ball on the bed, trying to stifle her cries. Kabuto had tried to come in to see her but could only stand with his forehead against the cold wood, listening to her sorrow. She had spent the last day in her room and had walked out when it was time for them to go. She insisted on coming with them to the portal and looking at her blood-shot eyes not even the S-classed criminals could refuse her.

'Three months. It's been that long since I first met them. First met him.' Sky was confused. A part of her wanted to hurry up and get this over with while another part of her wanted this moment to freeze in time. When they reached the site of the portal, it hung there as if taunting her. Kabuto gently let her off of his back. He turned to her, Orochimaru and Sasuke waiting by the portal.

"Well……I guess this is goodbye," he said, barely able to meet her eyes. This didn't seem right to her. Kabuto wasn't a coward and he wasn't a person to show his feelings that often. She turned around quickly as she felt the tears return to her eyes. "Can't I come with you?" She already knew what her answer would be.

"You haven't mastered your new shinobi skills yet. It would be too dangerous for you." "I'd have you to protect me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. After a few moments he whispered in her ear, "There will never be another like you." He released her and turned to the others.

Sky didn't turn around as they walked into the portal, disappearing. After a brief moment of hesitation, she turned around and ran in after them. The portal disappeared in a flash, satisfied that its travelers had passed through safely.

* * *

So sad. *sniff* Young love...... anyways, i hate gushy stuff myself but yet I can write it...strange.


	9. Chapt 9 A Parting Gift

I promised you a lemon, din't I? Well here it is! Enjoy ;)

* * *

"Sky." She glanced up from the desk that was loaded down with scrolls and a various assortment of jars and containers. Kabuto stifled a laugh as he recognized the look of mild frustration in his assistant's eyes that always approved when someone interrupted her work. "Kabuto-sensei?" He had told her not to call him that, that the intimacy between them made formalities unnecessary. "Lord Orochimaru would like to see you."

That got Sky's attention. It had been weeks since the three Sound ninja (plus one lovesick girl) had returned to the Naruto universes. As far as Sky understood, the problem of them getting home had been solved. So the fact that Orochimaru would suddenly call for her to appear before him puzzled her and frightened her a little.

She got up from behind her workplace and headed down the long corridor (for which the hideout was plentiful of). She thought about how far she had come since she had first met the Sound ninjas. 'I'm surprised I didn't scare Kabuto away with my fangirlism. I wonder what he sees in me.'

She was by now biting her thumb, a habit she seemed to get in whenever she was thinking, one that Kabuto seemed to find comical. Upon arriving at the door to Orochimaru's workplace, she took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden frame. "Come in." She'd be lying if she said that voice no longer sent shivers down her spine.

She opened the door, the light from the corridor illuminating the throne-like chair in the middle of the room. The chair was occupied and the yellow-green eyes of the Sannin watched as she nervously entered the room. "Don't be so nervous, child, "he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I won't bite."

He chuckled darkly. 'Yeah right,' Sky thought to herself, knowing better. Nevertheless, she walked up to the throne, gathered herself up at full height and asked, "What is it that you need, Lord Orochimaru?" He seemed amused at her little performance, and decided to play on her emotions a little.

"I just wondered how you and Kabuto were getting along. Pretty good from what I hear." His smile widened as the blush crept onto her face. "Umm… w-well w-we…" She brought her head down, embarrassed, at the topic of choice. "It doesn't matter. I'm aware of the details. That's not why I brought you here."

Sky looked up, gratitude at the subject change clearly shown on her face. "I need to know more about these portals and why they have suddenly appeared. I wish for you to look into this." Sky looked stunned. "Me?" "Yes, you." "But why not Kabuto? He's your best man."

At this, Orochimaru gave a reassuring grin that was, surprisingly, not reassuring. "Yes, but I believe this will be a chance for you to prove yourself. Tomorrow I would like for you to head to the nearest town, the town of Kabuki. See if the locals know anything about those portals and collect any information you find. I expect you to return in a week at the most. Understood?"

Sky was still trying to process the information but was able to give a small bow. "Yes, sir." "Good," he said, looking pleased. She turned and left the room, aware of the snake-like eyes that seemed to follow her through the hallway. 'My first real mission. I better not mess up.'

She was still trying to get the image of Sasuke laughing at her if she failed put of her head when she reached the lab. A small note was lying on her workspace and her heart leapt when she read the message: Meet me in the back dungeons. – Kabuto

She headed back down the corridor, trying her best not to hurry as she went. 'There was nothing in the message that said he needed help. Then again there wasn't really anything in the message at all.'

She entered the dungeons, trying to ignore the anguished cries of the prisoners held there. They reached out to her, asking her to save them. Sky tried to avoid the dungeons for this very reason. She reached the far side and opened the door that lead to the back dungeons.

These were the dungeons saved for the most dangerous prisoners and each prisoner usually had their own small room with a barred window (the only aboveground area in the entire compound for some reason) and a toilet and bunk in one corner.

There were six back dungeons in all, three of them currently occupied. When Sky steppe onto the main corridor for these dungeons, she automatically noticed that one of the doors was open. She had a brief moment of panic before she realized that Kabuto had probably opened the door on purpose. Curious, she entered the cell.

She spotted Kabuto immediately. He was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded, waiting for her. The moonlight from the window shone down on him, illuminating his hair to a silvery sheen. A faint smile was on his lips, which grew slightly as she walked towards him, stopping right in font of him.

He stood up straight, one hand dropping to his side as the other reached out and caressed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes, her head leaning slightly to the side. She heard him laugh softly. "You couldn't wait to meet me, could you, Sky-chan?" She didn't trust herself to speak so she kept silent, letting him do all the talking.

"Orochimaru told me of the mission he assigned to you. He told me you might be gone for a week. Do you think you can live without me for a week, Sky-koiboito?" Sky's eyes flashed at the casual use of the term "lover."

"I'll manage," she said, disappointment at the thought of being away from Kabuto for so long. He grinned again leaving her to wonder if all the Sound ninja had a knack for reading minds. "Then I guess its time I gave you a parting gift."

He brought his hand under her chin and leaned in close. This kiss was different, more demanding, as if telling her who was in control. She gave in, allowing his tongue access to her mouth, both his and hers dancing to a tune only they could hear. She gave a small start when she suddenly felt the cold stone wall behind her as he shoved her against the wall.

The kisses were getting deeper, more thorough and she sighed as he started to gently nip at her neck, her eyes closed, savoring the moment. His fingers traced down her arms and back up, bringing her arms up over her head.

She heard a small click and felt something cold against her wrists. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that Kabuto had locked her wrists in the manacles attached to the wall. She looked at him, a questioning look on her face but he had already gone to work.

He didn't waste any time undressing her, his fingers teasingly working on her skin as he blew kisses on every part of her body that became exposed to him, electric shocks coursing through her. He brought his lips to her breast as her bra left her and she stifled a moan as his tongue snaked out and massaged her all over.

She could feel the temperature in the room increasing as her thoughts fell into the familiar jumble that she was coming to expect. Her sounds became more erratic as his kisses traveled lower and lower down her naked body.

He put one of his hands at her hip for leverage, and looked up at her flushed face. Then, without waiting for permission, he stuck his finger deep inside her. She moaned as her body bucked in response, his hand tightening on her waist as she herself tightened around his finger.

He waited until her movements had ceased and began pumping his finger, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. Her head was thrown back at the pleasure that seemed to come in waves. And this wasn't even the best part.

Kabuto noticed that Sky seemed to be moving her fingers of one hand in a circular motion above her head. He was curious as to why until it finally clicked.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked playfully as his fingers (now two) had quit their pumping and had instead moved to the same circular motion she had been displaying. She arched again, moaning in complete ecstasy. "Yes!" she barely managed to say without screaming.

A few more seconds past as he continued his handiwork, while stating quite casually, "It's always the quiet ones that make the most noise." Eventually he removed his fingers, smiling at her protest which quit as soon as he brought her legs up over his shoulders, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

He brought his lips to the same space that his fingers had been in a moment earlier, taking the time to slowly massage the outside with his tongue. She gasped and he gripped her thighs tighter so that her movements wouldn't interrupt his own doings. He teased her a little more before giving her the whole thing.

She gave another loud moan as his tongue entered her, carefully massaging her walls, exploring every crevice. Her muscles by now were strung tight with the effect he was having on her as he explored every hidden territory she had, mercilessly. She was no longer thinking as the pleasure had erased any room for thoughts in her head.

He gave her a thorough examination which ended when she came in his mouth, a small cry escaping her lips. He was careful as to not let a drop escape him, not after his work to get it. He had to agree to one thing. She wasn't an easy girl to please.

He gently let her legs drop down from his shoulders and stepped back. She watched with lust-filled eyes as he shed all of his clothing, taking his sweet time, though by now even he was anxious. After all, even he could lose control at times.

He noticed with some amusement the way her hands seemed to grope the air as he removed his boxers, knowing exactly what thoughts were running through her mind. He came up to her, just tantalizingly out of reach. She hissed at him, displeased at this method of self-torture for he knew this was driving her crazy.

He closed the gap between them, enjoying the noise she made as he brushed against her inner thigh. Her hands were scrambling for purchase, wishing for something to hold on to for what was coming up next.

He leaned in to her ear, a smile upon his lips once again. "Beg for it," he whispered softly to her. "Or demand for it." A slight pause. "As long as I hear it out loud." He was now fully up against her and she knew that she couldn't wait much longer. "Kabuto," she started softly. "Yes, Sky-chan?" "Take me now!" His grin was wider than ever as he answered, "As you wish."

He took both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She moaned as his cock pressed against her, eager for entrance, and her legs tightened around him, inviting him in.

He gave her another sly grin before thrusting himself into her. She cried out loud, her legs tightening even more around his waist at the sudden intrusion. He gave her a second to adjust, then started thrusting in and out of her.

Her body arched up to allow him easy access which he took advantage of. Each hit was like a wave of pure ecstasy. The moonlight shone on the pair, their naked bodies glistening with sweat from their activities. They were both panting heavily at this point, but neither was done.

She screamed his name again and again as his thrusts became harsher and harsher, his name on her lips driving him further into the abyss. She begged him to go faster, causing him to slow down purposely to drive her off the edge. Eventually the sighs and moans coming from her lips got to the point where he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

He started to pick up speed, her hips barely able to keep pace. Her eyes were shut tight, and her hands were deathly white from how tightly she was clenching her fists. She was strung tight, on her last moments of sanity and he knew it. He grunted as he shoved in and out, her lips parted in a silent scream as she reached that breaking point. With one final thrust, they both came screaming each other's name, the liquid fire spilling lose from its confinement.

He let her legs fall from his waist and rested his forehead against hers while he caught his breath. When he had recovered, he took a set of keys from his pant's pocket that had been discarded in a pile on the floor and unlocked her manacles, catching her exhausted body before it hit the floor.

He then sat on the floor with her in his lap, her head against his shoulder. "Well," he asked her softly, "was it a good parting gift?"


	10. Chapt 10 Kabuki

Wow its been a while since I uploaded anything. Sorry bout that but hey there's nothing you can do about a busy life. Hope you enjoy and there should only be two more chapters after this one. The last one will be a big finale. Thanks to everyone who has favorited my story! It means a lot.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the town of Kabuki slammed into Sky the moment she entered the city. She had gotten use to the silence of the Sound village, broken only by the occasional scream of agony.

She found herself swept along by the crowd, unable to determine left from right. When she finally broke away from the crowd of people she was deep inside the city with no idea where to go.

'I'm supposed to ask people about the portals but I don't know where to begin. Leave it to Orochimaru to send me on a mission where I have to do the thing I suck at most: socialize.' She was starting to get anxious. The sun was already going down. It had taken most of the afternoon to get to the town. 'What am I going to do?'

"Look out!" A small shadow and an accompanying cry was the only warning Sky had before a ball came down onto the spot she had been standing in a moment earlier. Sky leaned over and picked up the ball, looking at it curiously. "I'm so sorry. Did you get hit?"

Sky looked up from the ball to find a girl leaning in towards her, a slightly worried look on her face. She was Sky's age with blond hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair was tied up in long pigtails that ran down her back.

"Uh I'm okay," Sky replied, unsure of how to react to this strange girl appearing in front of her. The girl leaned back, her arms folding behind her back and said, "That's good. I'm glad you didn't get hurt." She flashed Sky a huge grin, her eyes closed.

Sky was still stunned with the events going on around her. 'What should I say? Should I ask her about the portals?' "So what's your name?" Sky tuned out her thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. Her mind said 'give a fake name' just as her mouth said, "Sky." "Sky. That's a pretty name. My name is Hikari."

'Hikari, meaning light,' Sky thought. "I think that's a beautiful name," she said aloud. Hikari smiled at her, then cocked her head to the side. "So Sky, what's your business here in Kabuki?" Sky instantly went on alert, aware that her life and mission could be at stake if she said the wrong thing.

"I'm a traveler just passing through and listening to some of the old legends going around this side of town," said Sky. 'This is perfect. I'll be able to find out about the portals without appearing too demanding about it.' "What kind of legends?" Hikari asked, intrigued.

"Well I have heard about a lot of them but the one that caught my interest the most is one about a bluish-white oval that hangs in the air?" Sky looked hopefully at Hikari. The blond girl's eyes were wide and Sky had a moment of panic before Hikari gasped, "Oh yeah! I've heard about those. The portals. They're said to go to a whole 'nother world. They showed up outta nowhere and appear night after night. They say-"

"Hikari!" Both girls turned to see who had spoken. "That's enough." The speaker had come to a halt right next to them. She was pale with black hair and eyes as green as Hikari's. She wore a skull t-shirt and shorts, and her arms were folded across her chest as she stared intently at Sky. Sky had an unnerving feeling about the way she was staring at her. 'She doesn't trust me. This could be a problem.'

"This is my sister, Usagi" Hikari said smiling, totally oblivious to the tension in the air between Sky and the gothic female. "I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" Usagi asked, politely, but firmly.

Sky blanched. 'I wasn't told what to say if I was asked where I came from.' She stood there, trying her best to come up with a name while Usagi grew impatient. "I-I come from the town of …Amaterasu."

It was the first Japanese mane that had popped into her head. "Amaterasu? I haven't heard of it," said Usagi, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips as she cornered the Sound newbie. "What country is it in?"

"The Wind Country." Another split-second decision. "You're pretty far from home. Your parents let you go traveling anywhere you want?" Sky knew she was in trouble if she said the wrong thing. The she had a sudden thought and smiled. Usagi looked startled at her sudden change in attitude but quickly masked it.

"The truth is," Sky looked down, looking as if she had heard the worst news in her life, "I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was little and I've traveled ever since." She looked up to see Usagi was untouched by her act.

Hikari, on the other hand, was looking at her with a mixture of sadness and pity. "Awww you poor thing. To travel around by yourself for all those years! You must have been so lonely and sad and desperate and-" Usagi calmly reached over and slapped the back of Hikari's head, silencing the hyper blond immediately. "Sorry Usagi," she said softly.

Sky looked on, stunned. 'What is with these two?' It was only then that she noticed how late it had gotten. 'I guess I should find some place to spend the night.' She said goodbye to the girls and turned to go find a motel or inn that was fairly cheap but still hospitable. Before she had gone more than a few steps, Usagi's call stopped her.

"If you want to see a portal, I know where you can find one. Come to this location tomorrow night." She threw something rectangular and white straight at Sky, who caught it before it flew past her, snatching it out of the air. It was a small business card.

Before Sky could read the name imprinted on it she heard Hikari calling out her name. She looked up to see the girls walking away, Hikari waving at her, walking backwards while Usagi tried to control her sister. 'What a strange pair,' she thought to herself as she began walking in the opposite direction.

Part of her mind was focused on finding a place to stay for the night. Another part of her was thinking about Kabuto and if he was missing her. Still another part of her was thinking about her new "friends" and her meeting the next night. 'I hope this all turns out. I have a bad feeling.'


	11. Chapt 11 Secrets Known

Another chapter up, this one pretty short but oh well. You can say a lot with a little, true? There will only be one more chapter my story but I guarantee it to be the best ever....not to mention its another lemon. I guess if this keeps up I really will end up a mini-Jiriaya...oh well! :D

* * *

Sky glanced at the small business card she held in her hand. It said: "Hoshiro Tavern" and the address was printed underneath. She glanced up to the building in front of her, slightly put-off by its appearance.

In a sense, it looked abandoned. The building was old, two-stories. It looked more like an inn than a tavern. The windows were cracked and there were gaps in the shutters from old storms that had come and gone. The old sign had been split in two, the edges jet black as if a stray bolt of lightening had pierced the sign years ago.

Sky had an uneasy feeling about this place. To reassure herself, she reached to her belt and the kunai strapped there. It had been a gift from Kabuto for her first official mission. She felt better with the feel of the cold metal in her hand. It wasn't a very cold night, but the building looming up in front of her seemed to chill her blood.

She shivered, then chastised herself for her cowardice. 'C'mon Sky. Don't chicken out now. It's not like you're walking into a slaughterhouse…at least I hope not.' She took a deep breath and tried to focus her mind on the look on Kabuto's face when she got back from her mission.

Sky walked over to the door and pushed it open. The door was heavy and groaned as it swung inward. She walked in, trying to gain a bearing on her surroundings. She flinched violently when the door shut behind her, and she scrambled for her kunai. She pulled it out, eyeing the darkness wearily.

She could barely make out the bar, old shot glasses covered in dust and cobwebs. Old stools sat atop rickety tables. The whole tavern smelled of must and alcohol. There was a single candle lit in the middle of the room, on the only table clear of chairs.

Sky walked over to the table, eyeing the candle suspiciously. "So you came." She whirled around to see Usagi standing a few feet away. She chuckled softly as Sky brought her weapon up. "So you're cautious. Good, you'll live longer."

Usagi walked towards her, and Sky couldn't help but notice that she walked with the grace of a lioness that had cornered its prey. "What is this all about?" Sky asked. "I thought you wanted to know more about the portals?" Usagi asked, innocently. "I do," said Sky, getting more nervous by the second.

"Then turn around." Sky turned slowly, fearing the worst. What she saw amazed her. Right behind her, past the table and near the wall, was a portal. She felt the same heaviness in the air as she did when she had first seen a portal those many months ago. That sense of mystery, of magic. She found it a challenge just to pull her eyes away from it.

When she did, she found Usagi standing right in front of her. Before she could react, Usagi's hand shot out grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. Sky's kunai fell from her grasp and she struggled to get free from Usagi.

"Who are you? Why are you asking questions about the portals?" Usagi commanded. "Because…" Sky gasped out. "Because…" "Well?!" Usagi's eyes were ablaze. "Because I'm from a different world."

Usagi gasped in surprise, her grip on Sky loosening. Sky took that opportunity to throw a kick out at Usagi, catching her squarely in the stomach. Usagi released Sky as she stumbled back. Sky stooped down and picked up the fallen kunai, leaping at Usagi before the girl could recover.

Sky twisted Usagi's arm around her back and tried to bring the kunai to her throat. By now Usagi had fully recovered and was desperately trying to throw Sky off. They struggled, knocking over the table containing the single candle.

As the candle hit the floor, the wood caught fire, which started slowly sweeping throughout the building. Sky had finally gotten advantage of the girl, and the kunai was being held at Usagi's throat.

Usagi was livid, the hatred showing clear on her face. "You won't get away. They won't let you stay in this world. You don't belong." The words hit Sky like a ton of bricks. She didn't belong. This wasn't her world. And Kabuto…

She was broken out of her reverie by a small cave-in of the ceiling right above where she was standing. Sky dodged out of the way, losing her grip on Usagi. When she recovered she noticed that their struggle had moved them closer to the portal, which was now only a few feet away.

The danger around her seemed to disappear as she looked into its depths. A part of her mind registered that she had walked over to it but she hadn't been aware of her feet moving. She remembered herself suddenly and the danger she was in and kept an eye out for Usagi, still struggling not to give in to the hypnotic power of the portal.

She heard movement behind her. "It's time you went back to where you came from." Before Sky could react, Usagi pushed her into the portal. Sky didn't even have time to cry out before she found herself being swallowed up by the same tunnel she had been transported in to the Naruto Universe.

She was terrified, not knowing if this portal would truly lead her to her own world or one that she had no chance of surviving. "Somebody….help me!"

* * *

I know how stupid it is for her to walk over to the portal but its human nature to be curious so if the situation was real, no matter how stupid it seems, that would probably happen. Thanks for reading and favoriting and reviewing and all that good jazz.


	12. Chapt 12 Finishing Touches

And here it is. My finale. The end of Life With the Sound Ninja. Hope you enjoy my last chapter and thank you to everyone who has read it. This last lemon is for you. ;D

* * *

Sky sat next to her window, looking out into the bleak, rainy Saturday afternoon. That's right. The portal had brought Sky back to her own world. At first Sky felt relieved. She was back in familiar territory. Then she realized…

She would never be able to get back to the Naruto world. Even if she waited for another portal, and even if one did appear, she had no way of knowing whether the portal would lead her to the right world.

"Kabuto." She whispered his name, almost as if the realization was too much. She had collapsed to the ground, too overwhelmed to pay attention to her surroundings. Only when she had gathered herself up did she notice that she had been deposited outside of her own home.

It had begun raining hard and by the time she walked into the house she was soaked. 'I wonder if Mom has missed me' she thought to herself. She walked up the stairs, stopping only when her mother's prone figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sky! Where've you been? I've been looking for you all day." 'All day?!' Sky was shocked. 'But I've been gone for months!' "Umm……I was…" Her mother waited, a suspicious look on her face. "I was in the park."

"For the whole day?" It was clear by the look on her mother's face that her feeble attempts of a lie had not fazed her. Sky sighed. "The truth was…our guests had to leave and I had gotten really close to them." "It was that boy, wasn't it?"

Sky's eyes widened in surprise. "I saw the way you two looked at each other." Her mother came down the stairs and took Sky in her arms. "You'll find another guy. There are plenty to choose from." 'But only one I want,' Sky thought bitterly. Her mom let her go and Sky silently made her way back to her room.

And here she was. It hadn't stopped raining or slowed down in the least. Her heart ached. She felt as if a piece of it was missing, a vital piece. She brought her hand up to her stomach, resting on the queasy feeling she had there. 'I guess I should go to bed. Maybe some sleep will help.'

As she lay back on the pillow she found that her mind was far too active for her to relax. She sighed, overwhelmed by her despair and the thought of no release from it. She was dimly aware that she was being watched.

She could see a dark shape standing a few feet away from the end of her bed, out of the spotlight of the moon that shone through her window. She could tell that the shape was a man by his build.

In the back of her mind warning bells were going off. They were warning her about this strange man and why he was in her house. 'He might kill me,' she thought, but the thought was more of resignation than that of terror. She was beyond caring.

The shape moved over to the side of the bed, careful to keep his face hidden from the light. Sky saw that he was wearing a long cloak that covered his clothes. He reached her side and saw that she was awake. Sky kept looking for the glint of a knife in the dark, to see her method of death before it happened. So she was totally unprepared for what happened next.

The stranger leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was more demanding than gentle, a suppressed hunger lurking beneath the surface. Something about his lips seemed familiar but Sky had lost her grip on reality. She knew she was in trouble if she didn't do anything.

The feeling of danger intensified as she noticed that he had shifted his body so that he was now on top of her, his legs resting between her own. She obeyed her natural instincts and began to fight against her attacker, but he easily fended off her fists with one hand.

The other hand, his left, he used to grab her thigh and held it down, his hand gripping her leg tightly. She gasped out loud as the feeling of being restricted ricocheted like an electric shock through her being. She cursed herself mentally, trying to ignore the pleasure.

By now she had given up trying to sway her captor. He obviously had other plans for her and had been prepared for her to fight back. She bit her tongue as the hand on her leg started to rub harshly up and down her thigh, gripping in certain places that made her almost lose her sanity.

Her leg had been raised and was now resting on the stranger's waist, and she gripped the sheets as he released her arms with his right hand and trailed a finger from the top of her chest all the way down her body.

He stuck his hand in between her legs, massaging and thumbing the crevice thoroughly, and she couldn't hold back the moan that had been building up in her. 'Whoever he is, he knows what he's doing.' Sky had decided that she didn't care anymore. It was going to happen anyway so she might as well enjoy it.

The stranger kissed her mouth then moved his lips down her neck, leaving a searing path on her skin. He ran his tongue lightly over her neck. She cried out loudly when he bit down hard.

She brought her arms up trying to find his face but he pushed them away, intent on keeping his identity a secret and on keeping her restricted. She gave in as he undressed her hastily, not making any attempt to hide his impatience.

She brought her hands back to the bed as he roughly grabbed her left breast with one hand, rubbing it as he jammed his right index finger into her pussy. She cried out loud and thought she heard a slight chuckle from her captor.

He sucked on her right nipple, thumbing her left, as his finger pounded into her over and over again. Her back was up off the bed and her eyes closed as she took in the sensations coming from different directions.

Her hands were clenched in a death grip on the sheets and she was conscious of the sounds that were escaping her mouth, noises that would have left her embarrassed on any other circumstance. By now she had lifted her back totally off the bed and her body was tense all over.

Just when she was close to her climax, he removed his finger and instead moved it slightly upward until he ran it over her clit. It felt like someone had thrown a switch and she moaned louder than ever as she came, the strength behind it leaving her reeling and she collapsed onto the bed.

He leaned his head in next to her ear, for a moment just listening to her ragged breathing. Then barely above a whisper, he said, "It seems I still have the right touch. Eh, Sky-chan?" "Kabuto!" she said aloud, filled with relief and a sense of happiness.

"Now, now. That won't do. That wasn't nearly loud enough," he said and he lowered his head to her entrance, sticking his finger back inside her while running his tongue along her clit, agonizingly slow with each. This time his name came tearing out of her lips. "That's better," he noted as he brought his head back up.

Sky took him off guard by throwing her full weight against him. She took advantage of his confusion and rolled him over till she was the one on top. His look of confusion turned to one of playfulness and he decided to relax and let her do what she wanted.

She started off by removing his shirt with his help. She brought her hands to his chest feeling it down and enjoying the sight of his eyes close at her gentle touch. After a few minutes, Sky became impatient and started to undo his pants. By now Kabuto was eager to be free of them and gave a sigh as both the pants and his boxers came free.

He watched as Sky took his erection in her hands, hesitantly at first. She brushed her fingertips over each ridge and he noticed by the look on her face that she had never done this before. Soon she grew bolder and began to rub her hands up and down the length of it, giving him a thorough massage.

He stifled a moan of his own at the feeling of her touch in that specific area. She brought her fingers down until she reached the tip, swirling small circles at the head. It was his turn to grip the sheets and he let his moan slip past his defenses, unable to suppress it any longer.

Sky took advantage of his closed eyes and brought her head down, and teased him by blowing softly along the exposed flesh of his shaft. He bucked in response and Sky found her lips pressed onto his cock.

She kissed up and down it, listening to his breathing becoming more uneven by the second. She felt him tremble as she licked his entire shaft, running her tongue from the end of it all the way up, filling in the spaces between each ridge.

She came back down to the head and lightly curved her tongue around it from all sorts of angles. "That's it," he said barely above a whisper.

She decided he'd had enough teasing and placed her mouth toward the head. Sky took as much as she could of his cock in her mouth. He felt his hands on her head, his fingers entwined in her hair as he arched up in an effort to place himself completely in her mouth.

She got in as much as she could, then sucked on his dick as she eased herself back out, enjoying the hardness of it in her mouth. He moaned again and she heard him say, "Harder." She gladly obliged, stroking him as roughly as possible with her tongue, fucking him in her mouth.

She sucked and massaged his dick until he came in her mouth, and she was careful not to choke, swallowing his cum a little at a time. She released him, licking her lips to clean them off.

His hands had let go of her head and he grabbed her shoulders bringing hr up to a searing kiss. By now they had both grown tired of foreplay. It was time for the finale.

Sky sat up on top of him and positioned herself where his erection was pressed against her entrance. She took a deep breath and eased herself down, a small cry escaping the corner of her mouth as he fully sheathed himself in her.

Forgetting the plan to let her dominate, he started to thrust upward before she had fully adjusted. She brought her arms up to the front and grabbed his forearms tightly as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her measly effort to brace herself didn't help her much as he was more forceful and harsher than before.

"Hold on," he said with a grunt," I'm going to give you one wild ride." Sky was unable to respond as she was trying her hardest to keep up with his thrusts, her hips grinding into his own out of rhythm. Not that either was complaining.

"You're getting tighter Sky-chan. You're really enjoying this aren't you?" She bit her lip as his thrust hit a sensitive area in her pussy. "Yes!!" she managed to say, her voice strained. She elapsed into heavy panting that seemed to escalate with every passing second.

When she finally reached her climax, she screamed out loud and fell on top of him, stars dancing in her line of vision. She was only dimly aware that Kabuto had finished as well and she didn't even move as he removed himself from her, lifting her up and over to the other side of the bed.

He arranged her so that they were facing each other. He casually reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, calm despite of their finished activities. Sky had recovered slightly, enough to ask the question that had come to her mind.

"Kabuto…how did you get back? How did you find me?" He chuckled and smiled at her. Sky couldn't help but feel safe lying next to a man who killed for a living. 'I love him more than anything.' It was a self realization that she had just brought to her attention.

'My place is truly at his side.' His answer broke her away from her thoughts. "Orochimaru placed a tracking device on you when you first joined our ranks. Didn't want to lose his new toy…or should I say MY new toy." He smirked at her.

Sky blushed. "But how did you know-" "When your signal disappeared we knew you were either dead or had traveled to a different world beyond the reach of the tracker." His eyes grew serious. "And I knew you weren't dead. "

He leaned back, his serious look fading to one of contentment. "And it seems I was in luck when I caught sight of a portal on the outskirts of Kabuki." Sky no longer cared about the details. She was just happy that Kabuto was there with her.

She leaned in towards him and he placed his arm around her, bringing her close. "Don't ever leave me again," he told her, sternly but with gratefulness in his eyes. "I promise."

* * *

And just in case anyone points out, I know that she will leave him to go on missions and stuff. Not what I meant with the last few lines. Kk thats all.


End file.
